Palabras en la oscuridad
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: Francia del siglo XVIII. Christine Daaé es una cantante protegida por una familia noble. Deseosa por un papel, se presenta en secreto en un teatro que necesita un estrella y es objeto de atención e inspiración de un misterioso compositor.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Todas las versiones de _El Fantasma de la Ópera_, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Nota de la autora:**** Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la eliminación de _El rostro en el reflejo_, en estos días estuve planteándome el continuarla, pero decidí que tanto tiempo fuera de la historia haría que volviera a colgarme de nuevo, y no me gusta dejar cosas a medias.**

**De este fic ya está escrita casi la mitad y el que se publiquen los capítulos va a depender de los lectores, en cuanto vea al menos de tres reviews, publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Nada cuesta dejar alguna vez una opinión, no de inmediato, pero dejarla alguna vez. **

**Pueden ver mi "elenco imaginario" en mi perfil. Para este fic me inspiré en la película "Shakespeare in Love".**

**Gracias a mi lectora: Alter Night, por su apoyo.**

* * *

_**Palabras en la oscuridad**_

_**by**_

_**Ambitious Witch**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

* * *

¿Qué podía ser sí no era ese momento tan maravilloso? Quizás fuera un sueño, una ilusión de los sentidos, pero ¿no lo era siempre en esas circunstancias? El verla corriendo hacía el teatro con el vestido de novia puesto era como una visión sobrenatural; como sí ella fuera _Lucia_ y quisiera escapar de la locura en que la habían puesto los acontecimientos. No le hubiera importado que hubiera tenido que asesinar a su amante con tal de regresar.

Estaba terriblemente hermosa con aquel vestido, y aunque fue al vestidor tan rápido como entró, sin explicaciones, ni palabras, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos azules. Ella continuaría, continuaría por él.

Cuando entró en el camerino, ella estaba sentada frente al espejo, intentando recogerse el largo y rizado cabello castaño y ocultarlo bajo una ridícula peluca que era más o menos igual de color, pero alta y típica de la moda, le detuvo las manos cuando comenzó a hacerse las trenzas y la joven se estremeció.

—No es necesaria —murmuró—recorriendo suavemente la piel de su cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

—Dirán que ya es más que indecente soltármelo en público —contestó ella sin voltear—. Y ya he arriesgado mucho al venir aquí, está buscándome.

—Sí tanto miedo tienes de ellos, ¿por qué estás aquí, Christine?

La soprano observó su reflejo, y las manos de aquel hombre posándose sobre sus hombros. Tenía sólo esas horas, sólo esa noche, para disfrutar de su último momento de libertad. Había conocido tanto durante esos dos años, que no le importaba pasar el resto de su vida en una prisión. Lo único que lamentaba, era que jamás volvería a verlo…

—Yo vengo a cantar, Erik —respondió con los ojos de repente húmedos— ¿O no es acaso nuestra gran noche?


	2. I

**Disclaimer: El Fantasma de la Ópera pertenece a sus dueños en todas sus adaptaciones.**

**Nota de la autora:**** Tus deseos son ordenes, mi querida Alter Nigth, ¡ah, que bien se siente una amenaza de muerte por un fic! Sí quieres todavía decir tu opinión sobre mi desaparecido fic puedes enviármelo por mensaje privado.**

**Nota adicional:****La fecha de abajo está cambiada.**

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

* * *

_Francia, octubre de 1742_

Nuestra historia no comienza en un lugar común. Dado el tiempo y el lugar en donde se sitúa, uno pensaría que comenzaría a leer acerca de la horrible degradación de la nación francesa durante el último reinado, y todas esas cosas que se han tratado tantas veces que un lector normal perdería la cuenta.

No, aquí no se van a tratar cosas políticas, ni se va a despotricar contra los ricos o el vicio de María Antonieta, sí es así, se recomendaría buscar en otra parte. Se sabe bien que la pobreza extrema de dicho periodo es excelente para crear historias románticas sobre héroes pobres y sucios y heroínas que mueren por alguna enfermedad pulmonar

No, la historia comenzó en el fondo de París, pero no precisamente para que una persona _pobre_ _económicamente_ nos sirviera de protagonista.

Visualice bien el lector, un hombre que caminaba por la calles a eso de pasada la tarde, no era de esos lugares (muy cerca de la parte alejada de la ciudad y más decadente de la ciudad), sino que se dirigía al Barrio Latino, en donde residía, era un sujeto que apenas rozaba los treinta, escuálido y que vestía una levita larga y negra. El nombre de este señor era Charles Carriere, y era un músico, director y dueño de un pequeño teatro de ópera al que llamaban _Populaire_.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía prisa en regresar a su casa, y continuar contando los ingresos de su pobre teatro, el hombre se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un sonido casi agonizante que veía desde un callejón, pensó en seguir su camino, ya que era bien conocido las espantosas violaciones, asesinatos y asaltos que ocurrían en las calles, y nada podía hacer pues iba desarmado y sólo conseguiría matarse. Intentó continuar sus pasos, pero cuando los gritos se volvieron más desesperados, el buen corazón de hombre no pudo soportar y se dirigió cautelosamente al callejón. Los alaridos de mujer eran contantes y espantosos pero cuando por fin se acercó ella había callado, la vio aún en la oscuridad, por su ropa no podía ser más que una obrera y una muy, muy pobre, estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas en una posición indecente, con la falda subida, jadeaba. Charles se recriminó mentalmente por haberse acercado, y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la luna iluminó la escena con un pálido brillo, haciéndola tan real como horripilante.

La mujer seguía sentada como sí no lo hubiera visto, su rostro, cubierto por unos sucios y enredados cabellos rubios tenía una expresión espantosa. Toda la parte baja de su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, así como sus pies y manos, y sobre su regazo, había una criatura pálida y sangrienta que se movía con lentitud. El pobre hombre notó horrorizado que se trataba de una recién nacido, y que la madre, en lugar de recogerlo, tenía las dos manos suspendidas sobre la cabeza de la criatura.

—Señora…

Entonces, como si fuera una invocación, ella comenzó a gritar.

Los alaridos que pegaba eran aún más horrendos que los anteriores, parecían venir de una posesa. El hombre se agachó y le sostuvo los hombros con una fuerza casi violenta.

— ¡Cálmese! —le espeto.

Pero ella continuó, y de un repentino impulso, se levantó sin importarle el bebé que tenía en la falda. Charles apenas logró cazar al infante con un brazo y sostener la muñeca de la mujer con el otro, ésta se resistía y trataba de zafarse de su agarré.

—Pero, ¿qué hace, mujer? ¡Este es su hijo! —le gritó.

— ¡No! —Chilló ella con terror—. Estoy maldita, ¡maldita! ¡He dado a luz al hijo del Demonio!

Y con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien en su condición, le dio una patada al hombre y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Charles, no sabía qué hacer o pensar. De la nada estaba parado en un callejón sucio con un bebé medio muerto en los brazos. Miró a la criatura (que no lloraba, pero sí se movía levemente), y estuvo a punto de soltarlo por el susto; la mitad derecha del rostro de ese niño parecía haberse derretido: el ojo derecho, aún cerrado, estaba tan hundido que apenas era visible a esa luz, como una calavera, la nariz estaba deformada, la fosa nasal se inclinaba dándole un aspecto como sí se encontrara en plena descomposición, los labios estaban hinchados grotescamente, la mejilla parecía victima de quemaduras, pues estaba contraída y hacía que la mitad del labio superior se levantara para arriba, y el costado de su pequeña cabeza parecía estar hundido en un cráter.

Monseiur Carriere nunca había sido supersticioso, de ser así habría echado al niño en el interior de un poso. En lugar de eso se quedó mirando aquella cara diminuta marcada por el destino, ni siquiera su madre había podido verlo por tanto tiempo...

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, antes de que otra persona se acercara al callejón, Charles Carriere se fue de regreso al Barrio Latino, con el niño envuelto protectoramente en su abrigo.


	3. II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

* * *

_Campiña francesa, 1769_

Una mujer llevaba casi arrastrando a una pequeña niña por las calles de tierra, ambas estaban vestidas pobremente y se cubrían con las largas y gastadas capas rojas; la mujer aferraba la mano de la pequeña y tosía de vez en cuando. Ellas tenían que llegar,… tenían que ponerse a salvo.

Llegaron por fin a la casa, o a las puertas de esta, pues la mansión era apenas visible entre los enormes jardines que la rodeaban, la desgraciada golpeó las palmas mientras la criatura se aferraba temerosamente a su falda.

— ¡Los vagabundos no son admitidos aquí! —gritó el hombre con uniforme y peluca que cuidaba la entrada.

— ¡No soy vagabunda! —chilló la mujer indignada. —Necesito hablar con la condesa.

— ¿Y qué asuntos puede tener una campesina con la condesa de Chagny? —inquirió el hombre con burla.

—Unos de vida o muerte —sentenció ella con gravedad—. Dígale que la parienta de su esposo, Eloise Daaé, quiere hablar con ella.

El guardia estuvo a punto de echarla a la calle, pero entonces bajó la vista y vio a la diminuta niña que lo miraba desde detrás de su madre, tenía unos ojos hermosos, brillantes, estos destilaban tristeza; la piedad movió al hombre y con gruñido se dirigió a la casa.

Eloise suspiró y creyó luego de unos minutos que la condesa no iba a recibirla. Después de todo, ¿no era ella la vergüenza de la familia?

Le apretó la mano a la niña y se dispuso a marcharse, pero una voz la detuvo:

— ¡Eloise!

La condesa de Chagny, vestida con un carísimo traje color purpura y ataviada con una peluca típica de la clase noble, corría hacía sus desafortunadas visitantes con una prisa que hacía pensar que estaba recibiendo a la mismísima reina de Francia.

—Moerogis —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Por Dios, Eloise ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

La desgraciada comenzó a toser y se derrumbó, la niña gritó: ¡mamá!, y la condesa se quedó paralizada.

—Ayúdame, por favor…

* * *

_París 1780_

El teatro _Populaire_, al principio de la segunda década del siglo XVIII, había sido uno de los más concurridos de París, aunque más por la clase media que por la noble, pues era un edificio de fachada gótica y estrecha, de color gris, con sótanos profundos que lo hacían aún más tenebroso y que aumentaban los temores de los supersticiosos y hacía que muchos lo clasificaran como vulgar. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos años, los negocios comenzaron a ir mal y esa crisis afectó a su dueño.

Charles Carriere estaba postrado en su cama, la carta, pensaba el pobre anciano, la carta quizás no había llegado a Bélgica, seguro se había perdido.

—Padre.

El anciano se incorporó de golpe, algo peligroso para alguien en su condición. Un hombre entró en el cuarto con cautela, vestía muy bien, aunque algo de sobriedad ligeramente inglesa se notaba en sus ropas: no llevaba peluca como distaba la moda, al menos no la común, el cabello era corto y oscuro, su rostro, sin embargo era extraño, la mitad izquierda tenía rasgos algo alargados, una media nariz aristocrática y ojos de peculiar color ámbar; la mitad derecha estaba cubierta con una máscara blanca desde el nacimiento del pelo, tapando levemente el labio superior hasta el final de la barbilla.

—Erik —murmuró el anciano con sorpresa. La última vez que lo había visto había sido un niño de trece años que se escapó de su hogar en busca de una fantasía.

— ¿Vives aquí ahora? —preguntó el hombre sin moverse y mirando lo que antes había sido un camerino.

—Tuvimos problemas de dinero —contestó monseiur Carriere—. Tuve que vender la casa.

—Ya veo —respondió Erik con algo de pesar, esa casa había sido uno de los lugares más memorables de su extravagante infancia.

—Viajaste —afirmó el viejo con algo de rencor.

—Estudié música —le espetó el enmascarado con rabia—, como tú querías, padre, aunque no puedo decirte que fuera fácil o placentero mantenerme un lugar mucho tiempo. También me dediqué a viajar, y eso es todo lo que te diré al respecto.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, ambos no sabían que decir. Habían sido muchos años de rencor, de cartas frías y noches en vela.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste? —preguntó Erik.

—Estoy muriendo, Erik —decretó el anciano con seriedad—. El teatro quedará en tus manos.

— ¿Qué? No digas tonterías, Charles.

Al pobre viejo le dolió que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, pero se sobrepuso y continuó a duras penas.

—El teatro _Populaire_ es lo único que me queda, Erik, y no quiero que quede en la ruina igual que yo. Tú amas el arte aún más que yo…

—Eso no tiene que ver…

—Sí, tiene que ver, eres mi única familia y lo sabes —insistió monseiur Carriere.

—Y supongo que quieres que sea un famoso director, que toda la gente venga a _verme_, sí es así, Charles, no tendré muchos clientes.

—Ya tengo dos amigos que se encargaran de eso, Erik, tú sólo tienes que asesorarlos. Te lo ruego, este lugar es el trabajo de mi vida.

Un suspiro amargo se escuchó en cuarto.

* * *

— ¡Madeimoselle Daaé! ¡Regresé a la casa en este instante, niña! —rugía la señora de negro mirando en forma severa a la jovencita sentada en el jardín a la sombra de un paraguas.

Una anciana observaba la escena desde la ventana, la pequeña hija de su… sobrina, había crecido hasta convertirse en una pequeña y hermosa criatura.

_Y dentro de unos meses irá a parar a una escuela de canto_, pensó con reprobación, _y todo por mi nuera. Todo por la promesa que tuve que hacerle._

Moerogis de la Martyniére había fallecido cuando la niña tenía seis años dos años después de la madre de esta, y le había hecho prometer a su suegra (como lo había hecho Eloise con ella) que dejaría que la pequeña Christine Daaé se convirtiera en cantante. Era un destino deshonesto y espantoso al criterio de la anciana, pero era una mujer muy católica y no fue capaz de romper una promesa hecha en un lecho de muerte.

Eloise Valery había sido pariente de ellos por puro azar del destino, ya que no compartían sangre. La madre de esta había sido la hijastra de su hermana, quien la había amado como propia ya que no podía ser madre, pero a los veinte años la familia la repudio por huir y casarse con un violinista sueco. Al final, el desgraciado había muerto, y su esposa e hija salieron de Suecia por ayuda. Moerogis había sido compañera de internado de la joven, y su cariño y el supuesto parentesco convencieron al conde de que se hiciera cargo de su "prima", y de la niña.

Christine no tenía más amigos que su nana, mamá Valerius, y el hijo menor del matrimonio, Raoul, que la seguía a todas partes como una sombra, pero su entrada a la marina había hecho que se alejaran. Muchos se preguntaban porque con quince años, todavía no estaban buscándole un pretendiente. La niña había heredado los ojos azules y el cabello castaño rizado de su madre, pero muchos de los rasgos del violinista, estaba grabados en su nariz y en la forma de su frente, sin embargo, era una chiquilla hermosa y encantadora… y el cariño que su nieto tenía por ella… tal vez sería algo beneficioso en el futuro.


End file.
